deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon modifications (DX)
In Deus Ex, eight different weapon modifications are available. Each one either improves a weapon's attribute or adds an extra feature to the weapon. Each weapon is limited to a maximum of five upgrades per attribute. Not every modification is compatible with each weapon - as shown below. Accuracy When clamped to the frame of most projectile weapons, a harmonic balancer dampens the vertical motion produced by firing a projectile, resulting in increased accuracy. Each upgrade improves the base accuracy, based on weapon's base accuracy (that is, a weapon with high base accuracy is affected less and vice versa). Clip A magazine extension that increases clip capacity beyond the factory default. Increases by 10% per upgrade, based on weapon's base clip (minimum of +1 clip per upgrade). Upgrades applied are rounded down. Reload A speed loader greatly decreases the time required to reload a weapon. Each upgrade reduces reload time by 10%. Range By lubricating the firing path with synthetic synovial fluid, the drag on fired projectiles is reduced with a consequent increase in range. Each upgrade improves range by 10%. Despite the description, it has no effect on projectile velocity. Recoil A stock cushioned with poly-cellular shock absorbing material will significantly reduce perceived recoil. Each upgrade reduces the base recoil by 10%. Laser A laser targeting dot eliminates any inaccuracy resulting from the inability to visually gauge a projectile's point of impact. There is a well known bug (though based on the description this is probably deliberate) which makes all weapons equipped with the laser 100% accurate. However, attaching the Scope modification to the same weapon, either before or after attaching the Laser, will remove the accuracy effects of the Laser. Scope A telescopic scope attachment provides zoom capability ( [ Key ) and increases accuracy against distant targets. Silencer A silencer will muffle the muzzle crack caused by rapidly expanding gases left in the wake of a bullet leaving the gun barrel. Notes and Tactics * It is unnecessary to put the 'accuracy modifier' on the sniper rifle if you are planning to max your Weapons: Rifle skill since the maximum accuracy possible is already achieved just from the weapon's base accuracy and the Master skill level. * A silencer on the sniper rifle may be useful in some instances, however, at long ranges, other enemy troopers are too far away to hear any shots. * The base recoil value on the flamethrower is at 0 to begin with so it is completely unnecessary to upgrade it with a Recoil Modifier. Similarly, the base recoil on the Plasma rifle is extremely low and it usually isn't worth upgrading with more than one modifiers, if at all. Recoil is largely mitigated if you upgrade the Weapons: Heavy skill anyway. Compatibility Table :✔ indicates that the modification is compatible with the weapon :* Stealth pistol only accepts recoil modification on v1.000f. Gallery accuracy.png|Accuracy Weapon Mod clip.png|Clip Weapon Mod reload.png|Reload Weapon Mod range.png|Range Weapon Mod recoil.png|Recoil Weapon Mod laser.png|Laser Mod Scope.png|Scope Mod silencer.png|Silencer Mod pl:Modyfikacje broni (DX) Category:Weapons in Deus Ex Category:Gameplay Category:Deus Ex items